


Mist & Moonbeams (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

by cybel



Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [7]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, POV William Bodie, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals AU slash fanzineOther Times and Places 1(1990), which was published by OTP Press and edited by Susan Douglass. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: The Professionals TV 1977 Zine Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549570
Kudos: 4





	Mist & Moonbeams (The Professionals TV 1977) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the Professionals AU slash fanzine _Other Times and Places 1_ (1990), which was published by OTP Press and edited by Susan Douglass. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Other_Times_and_Places#Issue_1).

  
I dream of you in a forest glade,  
a golden faun whose hooves  
strike fire off stones,  
whose eyes strike fire  
off my heart.

Have I conjured you  
out of mist and moonbeams,  
an earth-bound god  
both innocent and wise?

Or have you always been near,  
at the edge of my awareness,  
waiting to bind me to you  
with silken threads of love?


End file.
